forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Border Forest
| name = Border Forest | image = BorderForest.PNG|250px | caption = | aliases = Rystall Wood , Eastern Forest | capital = | area = Daggerdale, Dalelands | size = | ruler1 = Mhaenal | ruleryear1 = -4970 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = Coronal | government = Rysar | languages = | races = Fey , Sylvan elves | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} The Border Forest was a large forest that connected four different regions of Faerûn: the Dalelands to the south, Anauroch to the west, the Tortured Land to the north and the Moonsea to the east. Geography The Border Forest was a mixture of pines, oaks and other deciduous trees; the forest undergrowth was relatively thick, making travel difficult . History The Border Forest was once known as Rystall Wood by the Sylvan elves that lived there for many centuries after the Crown Wars. However, little evidence remains of their civilisation as they built few permanent structures. It was later known as the Eastern Forest by the Empire of Netheril before it got its modern name. In , Rystall Wood was cut off from the rest of Arcorar during the Twelve Nights of Fire that were started by a falling meteor. Rystall Wood became a separate forest and realm after the Twelve Nights of Fire cleared away the mountain and hill trees that attached it to Arcorar. Although an independent forest after the event, its coronal still convened often with the leaders of the Elven Court. In , Coronal Mhaenal of Rystall Wood was slain by monsters that were summoned into his bedchambers, ending the reign of the sixth Rysar in Rystall Wood. In , drow made use of dark magic to burn clear the area surrounding the Twisted Tower (an event known as the Spiderfires), further expanding the gap between Rystall Wood and Cormanthyr. This marked the beginning of a conflict of more than two thousand years known as the Shadow War between the drow and the elves of Rystall Wood. In , the fortified Netherese logging camp of Coniferia entered into open war with the trolls of the forest after enduring centuries of attacks from them. The Trollflame Wars lasted nearly three hundred years and culminated in a siege of the camp by the giant-kin and the slaughter of around 12,000 trolls. In , orcs from the forest began repeatedly attacking Seventon. In , they razed the city of Janick but then in , the orcs were finally routed by the netherese and they fled back to their woodland lairs. In , Coniferia was overrun when trolls attacked again. Four years later, in , with the aid of the Elven Court, the Shadow War ended with the drow's defeat when the Twisted Tower was rededicated as a temple to Eilistraee. In only a little more than a hundred years, however, orc hordes would ravage the area, and by the twelfth and final Rysar had fallen, leaving behind only the city of Yrlaancel that would later become Myth Ondath. Inhabitants A very large community of wolves inhabited the forest. Early humans in the area based some of their societal norms after the behaviour of this community. As the influence of the elves in the forest dwindled, darker humanoids replaced them, most notably large populations of orcs and trolls. In 1372 DR the Border Forest was inhabited mostly by fey; due to heavy logging activities in the past, mostly from Snowmantle, the fey in this area tended to be more violent and hostile than in other parts of Faerûn. Eldreth Veluuthra Two Eldreth Veluuthra cells were known to be active in the forest around 1374 DR. One cell focused on raiding the Daggerdale border while the other concentrated on ambushing Zhentarim agents. The Eldreth Veluuthra in this area were supported by fey. Notable locations At the southern edges of the Border Forest lay the ruins of the Flaming Tower, once built by fire giants and destroyed by the Knights of Myth Drannor; the ruins came to be inhabited by a powerful beholder, served by a force of goblins. Not far from the northern edge of the forest, where the White Peaks extend eastward from the great desert of Anauroch, between the Tortured Land and the Ride, and toward Ilinvur, lay the blasted rubble that was all that remained of Myth Ondath. Buried somewhere in the forest was the fallen netherese enclave of Spiel. Its remains have never been documented as being discovered. The Bone Dance was a bare hilltop in the southern part of the forest. It was strewn with jagged boulders and appeared to be haunted by ghosts in the form of bizarre monstrous skeletons. References Category:Forests Category:Locations Category:Locations in Daggerdale Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Elven locations Category:Elven kingdoms